User interfaces often present or request information to or from a user in a way that does not help the user reliably understand or determine the severity of their acts or decisions. For example, a user's incorrect answer to a user interface prompt may result in the accidental or unintentional deletion of years' worth of critical data. Similarly, an incorrect answer to a user interface prompt within an industrial-control environment may result in serious harm to others or other similarly disastrous consequences.
In view of the above, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved user interfaces that ensure that critical computing decisions are knowingly and intentionally made by users.